


Critical Incident

by carolina_beckerj, joli_camarillo



Category: Blindspot (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Blindspot - Freeform, F/M, FBI, Law Enforcement, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Chapter 1-Blindspot: Zapata and Reade (coitus interuptus)Chapter 2-FBI: OA and Mona get interuppted as wellChapter3-Criminal Minds:: Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan do it SOOO NASTY!Chapters 4-10 TBA
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Derek Morgan, Mona Nazari/OA Zidan, Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. BLINDSPOT-Backshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated lovers Natasha Zapata and Edgar Reade, who are partners  
> both professionally and personally are deep into some outrageously  
> hot sex when they are called to an critical incident-just as Reade really  
> starts "pounding it out"

Edgar Reade and Natasha Zapata are in the middle of an evening of really hot, really sweaty sex. Tasha enjoys  
VERY MUCH the *back-shots* they are engaged in [ **back shots **is an expression most often used in  
the vernacular: the man fucks the woman from behind-doggy style-the man stays still while the woman moves her ass forwards  
and backwards, riding his cock vaginally or anally. In turn the man is able to sit back and fondle the woman's breasts, hips,  
ass, or orifice(s).]****

********

****

****Using a light grip, he comes forward while bringing her head back; she automatically turns her head and accepts his  
tongue into her mouth. "Tanto te quiero, Eddie" she breathes. "Te lo prometo:no te dejo otra vez-nunca jamas!"  
(I love you so much; I promise you-I won't leave you again-never ever!).** **

****Then, nearly an hour "into" their love-making Zapata's mobile phone blares loudly, followed by Reade's. They are too  
engrossed in their lustful activities that they continue to rut...until fifteen minutes later the blaring of the alert is more  
urgent; with great regret they disengage and scramble to their devices, both complaining loudly and coarsely at the  
interruption:** **

*****URGENT*URGENT*URGENT*URGENT***  
Explosion-Manhattan Grace Tabernacle  
LEVEL 4 RESPONSE  
NYPD ON SITE-WATCH COMMANDER L. CASAS**

****The lover's hurry into the shower...** **


	2. BLINDSPOT/FBI-Damn you, SHO AKHTAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU loosely-based on *Coder To KiIler*; OA and his girlfriend  
> Mona are about to have relations when the FBI Agent is summoned  
> to HQ-he's NOT happy, and neither is she.

OA's apartment is where he and Mona Nazari spend nearly all of their free time;

She is one of the sexiest women OA has ever held in his arms...her body is incredibly soft and warm under her gown.  
Her lips are soft and moist; her tongue gently probed his mouth. His hands ran along her smooth flanks. he moves her around  
body around until he's more or less, on top-his lips browse about the edge of her magnificently full bosoms. After unbuttoning  
his jeans, her soft hand moves inside and grasps his 8" bone...

She kisses him hungrily, before sliding down to her knees, nabbing his quivering member in her maw before she settles onto  
the floor. She hasn't been sucking him long when his mobile phone sounds: an urgent message from AD Edgar Reade: 

REPORT TO HQ ASAP: SHOHID AKHTAR AND PAVEL MAKAROV ESCAPED AND ON THE MOVE

"FUCK! I HAVE TO GO, MO! MO-I GOTTA GO!" He pulls out of her clinging lips with a *pop!*, stumbling as she grabs onto  
him, whining at the intrusion.


	3. CRIMINAL MINDS-Here We Go Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan-WHO KNEW!? They will need to 'self-report'  
> to 'Hoch' before long, but until they do...

Em loves it when they get it on right after his work-out; Derek Morgan's sweaty, musky balls do her IN. She sweeps the flat of her  
tongue along the undersides, so that the big man croaks, "DAMN, GIRL!"

Emily Prentiss pauses long enough to advise him "I can't help it!" Kissing up one side and side of the shaft and down the other, she takes  
him into the mouth and Derek shouts 'Whoooo!"

Slow and sexy bobbing of her head alternating with faster woodpecker action have one of the sexiest males in ANY fandom clutching at the  
sheets, desperate not to cum...again and again, Agent Prentiss brings him to the edge (edging) until he releases a large goopy quantity of tasty  
cum into and down her gullet...now she will pay for her insolence!

In a sitting position, he pulls her onto his lap which means onto his long and thick truncheon. Now it's HER TURN to cry aloud; pierced by this  
pulsing monster. His strong arms hook under her armpits, allowing him to control the depth and speed of her bouncing atop him. "Chuuuch-  
chuh-chuuoo!" is all the bouncing brunette can gurgle. Her eyes are vacant, and her mouth agape The tip of his dong pokes ate her probes  
deep, and he expertly saws his shaft against her erected clit.

Once she shakes and thrashes like a rag-doll, he follows quickly on the heels of it, filling a condom near to bursting. Less than a minute after  
*URGENT*URGENT*URGENT*URGENT* Active Shooter-Georgetown University School Of Medicine LEVEL 4 RESPONSE DCP ON SITE-WATCH COMMANDER Devon Johnson *BE ADVISED UC ON SITE* *UC ON SITE" >


End file.
